


That familiar silence

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Its a little wack, Just me wishing life was different, This fits a theme, cuddling :), god im lonely, just of fic that ive written before and my friend read them, lol problem, luv u cooper now fuck off, not gonna lie, wow okay im rly projecting onto Grian here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Grian was know for the theatrical, he was known for being a bit feral, but this was different.
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	That familiar silence

Grian coughed, his arms shook as he desperately tried to steady himself. The sun has set hours ago and the moon was high, Grian knew he needed to get back to his base, he shouldnt have stayed out so long, but now his was far from home, and it was dark. 

He didnt know why he had been out in the first place, some animalistic need drove him to _run, search, explore._ there was a forgotten need in his bones, trying to drag him away from the comfort of what he knew. It drowned out everything, leaving Grian in horribly familiar silence.

A false need, and created one. Grian would hate Sam for as long as he lived, he would never forgive him, but he would always remember him, remember what he did. 

He snarled as he pushed through the thorns, they tore at his clothes and caught his skin but he didnt care, he _needed_ something. There was a pulse in his head and a drive in his mind, a clear separation between himself and whatever animalistic behavior that overtook him now. 

Grian was know for the theatrical, he was know for being a bit feral, but this was different, this, he had only a cruel reason and scars for this behavior. He only knew the silence, he had forgotten the new music of the world.

Grian growled lowly as he spotted the distant redstone machines. Mumbo said he was going to be working in the industrial district tonight, and Grian could see him shuffling through shulkers in the storage area. 

He had abandoned his elytra long ago, and now he just climbed the redstone silently, appearing at the edge of the storage system without a sound and dropping down behind Mumbo. 

"Grian! I didnt hear you!"  
The blond only growled in response, watching Mumbo with sharp eyes.  
"Are you okay Grian?"

Grian reached forward and tangled his hands in Mumbos jacket, he needed something but he wasnt sure what, he just knew he needed it from Mumbo. 

"Oh it's one of those episodes again isn't it?"

Mumbo pulled Grians hands away from his jacket and took them in his own, he lead the smaller back to where Mumbo had tossed a bed and a few carpets to make a small but cozy tent. 

Mumbo backed up till hes legs hit the back of the bed, he flopped back, pulling Grian with him. The smaller squirmed at first, but he quickly realized that what he needed, what he craved, was unimportant, right now he just wanted to be held. 

He wiggled around and settled half on half off the left side of Mumbo, his head tucked into the crook of Mumbis neck and his arms curled up contentedly. Mumbi wrapped himself around the blond, holding him close and secure.

Grian sighed contentedly, somehow managing to get even closer to Mumbo as the taller shifted. Grian rested against him. The familiar silence that drive him for so long, was gone in the moment, drowned out by the steady, grounding beat of Mumbos heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Yall....I crave affection. I'm touch starved. But physical contact makes me sick. Like I'm only okay with about 7 or 8 people that I actually know touching me, and I'm only okay with hugs and stuff from my bestfriend but hes not very touchy and I'm to scared to ask for a hug :(


End file.
